Chuck versus the Bouquet
by 2007LMB
Summary: Chuck's abducted, is Devon Fulcrum, what happens in Vegas...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part One**

With only a month until Ellie and Devon's wedding day, Sarah and Chuck find themselves amidst chaotic wedding discussions between Ellie and Devon at the Bartowski household. Chuck and Sarah tried to get out of it but it was too important to Ellie and time was ticking down.

Devon: "Chuckles, you know when I asked you to hold on to Ellie's engagement ring, you really came through for me, bro! I was thinking, how's about you being my best man at our wedding! Huh, what do ya think, bro!?"

Chuck: "Really, Ellie, Devon...Best Man, sure, I'd love to. What do I have to do?"

Devon: "Well Bro, you're in charge of the wedding ring, you get to do a toast at our wedding and most importantly, you are in charge of my bachelor party!"

Ellie gives him a glaring look when he mentions bachelor party. "No strippers!"

Devon: "Of course not, honey!" He looks at Chuck and winks. Sarah just rolls her eyes.

Ellie pulls Sarah into the next room and says: "Boys will be boys, but I know Chuck so I'm not worried and neither should you. I did want to talk to you to about something. I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor. That way you and Chuck could walk down the aisle together, you know." And she continues loud enough so the boys hear: "and you'd be in charge of my BACHELORETTE Party!"

Devon pokes his head in to find Ellie just smiling at him one of those gotcha smiles..

Sarah: "I'd be honored, Ellie!"

Ellie: "Oh I'm so excited, this will be the perfect wedding!" Devon and I have decided to get married in Vegas. We didn't want to make it a big wedding with my side just being me and Chuck and Devon just has his parents and two brothers. We thought we'd all take a trip into Vegas and have a blast, what do you think?"

Sarah: "That really sounds awesome, Ellie!" Devon pokes his head around the corner: " Indeed!"

Chuck and Sarah find an opportunity to leave Ellie and Devon to "planning" and Chuck walks Sarah out to the car holding her hand the entire way.

Chuck: "Well I bet when you got assigned to guard the Intersect, you never thought you'd be a maid of honor too."

Sarah: "No, but I think it's great, Chuck. I mean it's kind of nice to be a part of something this special. And you can see how much it means to Ellie, so I couldn't say no."

Chuck: "Did I hear my sister say they are getting married in Vegas?"

Sarah: "Yeah, she said that."

Chuck: "I hope I don't have to dress up like Elvis or anything." They both laugh. Sarah gets in her car.

Sarah: "Good night Chuck."

Chuck: "Drive safe." Sarah always smiled at that. As Chuck watched her drive away, he waved, thinking ...someday things will be different.

What he didn't see were the two men waiting for him in the courtyard. One of them place a gun under his chin and told him if he so much as whimpered, it would be the last thing he ever did. The two dragged him to a car waiting across the street. After putting him in the backseat between them the driver did a u-turn and sped off. Sarah was no more than 3 blocks down the street when she saw a car's headlights turn on behind her and thought it was suspicious. She turned down the very next street and back tracked to the entrance to Chuck's apartment building but saw nothing.

Sarah called Casey on his cellphone: "Casey, where is Chuck now?"

Casey: "I thought he was walking you out to your car, hold on, let me check the GPS. Okay, it says he's heading up the 101...wait he stopped at the offramp at the 110 freeway."

Sarah: "Get out here, I think something is wrong." Casey comes out and gets in Sarah's car, they head to the ramp at the 101 and 110 freeways and stop. They find only Chuck's watch with the GPS locator still blinking.

Chuck tries to recognize his captors whenever one of the streetlights shine in the car but it's still too dark, damn tinted windows.

Finally one of them speaks talking into a cellphone. "We have the Intersect, sir. The intel from Lizzie was very helpful. We'll be at the extraction point in 15 minutes."

Chuck shuddered at the mention of the Intersect and Lizzie. He quickly deduced that he had just been captured by Fulcrum. His thoughts went to Sarah telling him the difference between CIA underground captivity and Fulcrum captivity - torture.

Fifteen minutes later Chuck is transferred at gunpoint into a helicopter and is whisked away. They place a hood on him to prevent him from seeing where they were going. No one talks during the 30 minute helicopter ride making Chuck even more nervous. He kept hoping that somehow Casey or Sarah would find him.

Sarah and Casey just stared at Chuck's watch. Casey picked it up and realized it was cut from Chuck's wrist and thrown out the window. Whoever did it knew it was a tracking device. That meant it was probably Fulcrum. That also meant that they didn't know where Chuck was, where the Intersect was. He showed the watch to Sarah then placed a call into General Beckman.

Casey: "General, we have a situation. The Intersect has been abducted, we think by Fulcrum."

General: "Major Casey, you can probably deduce how furious I am at you and Agent Walker for letting this happen, but now is not the time for reprimands. I will alert Director Graham, we will do what we can from this end. You two try to locate him before it's too late."

Casey: "Roger that."

Sarah: "Where do we start? I didn't get an id on the car it was too far away. We have no GPS tracking his whereabouts, nothing. Casey, I think you were right, we kept him here too long." She tries to keep her feelings in check but a small tear rolls down her face.

They head back to Casey's apartment to check on any of the surveillance equipment Casey had been using to monitor Chuck. One of the video surveillance monitors showed the two men approach Chuck as he walked back into the courtyard. Casey and Sarah watched in horror as Chuck was dragged off at gunpoint right under their noses.

The helicopter lands and Chuck is escorted into a facility and placed in a cold room. He is tied to a chair and the hood is removed. For the first time he finds himself face to face with his captors. As he looks at each of the two men in front of him he flashes recognizing each of them as Fulcrum operatives.

The one on the left speaks first. Chuck recognizes him as Ben Davies a Fulcrum operative, with at least 3 especially brutal murders on his record.: "So Mr. Bartowski. We finally meet. Do you know who I am?"

Chuck: "Captain Kangaroo?"

Ben: "No, Mr. Bartowski, I'm Agent Davies, this is Agent Korba. We work for an agency called Fulcrum. Ever heard of it?"

Chuck not very convincingly lies: "Can't say that I have."

Ben: "Well, that's too bad. Maybe this will help jog your memory." On the screen behind Ben is a video feed of Ellie and Devon arguing in their apartment. "Your sister and her fiance, am I correct? The video feed you're looking at is looking right down the barrel of a sniper rifle aimed at them. Now, have you ever heard of an agency called Fulcrum?"

Chuck glances at the video with a very concerned face on and then back at Ben.

Chuck: "Okay, Okay...I've heard of Fulcrum."

Ben: "See that wasn't so hard. Now remember that we have a sniper rifle trained on your sister's apartment. Tell me about Operation Musket." Chuck flashes on the word but refuses to share the information. He realizes that revealing Operation Musket would compromise the identities of all known intelligence agents currently on assignment. Ben asks one more time. "Tell me about Operation Musket" He strikes at Chuck's face with a small billy club causing Chuck to slump to one side bleeding. Chuck sits back upright and says: "No."

Casey and Sarah discuss what their next step should be.

Casey: "Okay, if it is Fulcrum who took Chuck, what do they want with him and how are they going to get it? Come on Walker, you can't get emotional now, he needs us!"

Sarah wipes the tears: "Okay, well they wanted the Intersect because of the data it contained, but Chuck only flashes on certain things, not everything. And he will probably try to fight the flashes so he doesn't give them any information."

Casey: "Good, but they would have thought of that, they're probably going to have to threaten or capture someone that Chuck loves so he'll talk. Where's Ellie and Devon?"

Sarah: "Next door, we left them arguing about wedding stuff." They switch over to the audio surveillance to hear them still arguing. "Well, they're still at it."

Casey: "We'll if she's still there...wait a minute." Sarah looks at him puzzled. Casey continues: "I thought I was getting some interference in this video feed a few days ago, look at this. Someone has tapped into this camera and is watching Ellie and Devon. They must be using this to make Chuck talk."

Casey thinks a minute then calls General Beckman: "General, I need a discreet team to track a video signal back to a receiver right away."

General Beckman: "A team is on it's way, they'll meet you around back."

Casey: "Sarah, there's a chance that Chuck may be watching this right now. Why don't you go over to Ellie's and get Ellie and Devon to a safe place away from here? Hopefully Chuck will see you doing this, okay?"

Sarah finally not feeling helpless: "Good idea!" She heads over to Ellie's convincing them both to meet with a travel agent about Vegas reservations.

Back at the Fulcrum interrogation room Ben talks to the bleeding Chuck.

Ben: "How are you feeling, Mr. Bartowski? Are you ready to talk?"

Chuck mumbles his words: "I hurt...and no." He looks over Ben's shoulder to see Sarah leaving with Ellie and Devon. We see the look on his face as he realizes it may be the last time he sees Ellie, Devon or Sarah.

Ben: "I know that information is in your head and I'm going to get it out of you even if it kills you. Do you understand?" He hits Chuck on the other side of the face and in the shoulder with the club. Chuck starts bleeding from the other side of his face and spits out a tooth loosened by the impact. His thoughts drift back to Sarah and him holding hands on the rooftop. As he takes another blow to the face he begins to think that all that time waiting for Sarah to come around and share her feelings would be for nothing. He passes out and falls to the floor still tied to the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Two**

As Sarah, Ellie and Devon head out to Devon's car, Devon remembers that his little brothers were coming over to hang out with their Awesome Bro.

Devon: "Hey Babe, I forgot that Evan and Kevin were coming over. We should head back and wait for them." Ellie gives him the look.

Ellie: "Devon, if we don't plan this wedding now we won't get our reservations for everyone to be there! Can't we just call and have them come over some other time?"

Devon: "Babe, they've probably already left to come over."

Ellie: "Sarah, could you hang out with them while we get everything set? We won't be long, it's just that we have to do this today if we want our date."

Sarah feeling trapped agrees.

Ellie: "Thanks so much Sarah" She gives her a hug. "Let's go Devon!" Devon: "K babe!"

Sarah walks back to the Bartowski house thinking: "Why did I just do that, I don't know anything about kids, especially boys!" She talks into her watch radio to Casey: "Casey, we have another problem. In order to get Ellie and Devon out of here, I agreed to babysit Devon's brothers."

Casey: "Way to go Walker! Not like we have a mission going on here!"

Sarah: "I know Casey. What am I going to do with these kids, I've never babysat before."

Casey: "Relax Walker, think of it as just like babysitting Bartowski, only smaller and hopefully not as annoying."

Sarah: "Thanks alot. Anyway, keep me posted on tracking the video feed."

Devon's parents drop off Kevin and Evan with Sarah and after a brief explanation of where Ellie and Devon have run off to they agree to be back in two hours to pick them up.

Kevin and Evan start running around the house playing tag football in the living room and kitchen. Sarah tries to catch them but then decides to put in a video for them to watch. The only videos Ellie and Devon have are UCLA football games and Karate Kid 2. She decides Karate Kid 2 might do the trick and pretty soon they settle down and get into the movie.

Kevin: "Woah! That's awesome! Did he really catch that fly with some chopsticks? I wanna try!"

Evan: "Me too that was so awesome!" Sarah finds some chopsticks in the kitchen and they take turns trying to catch things around the house.

Kevin: "I wanna try some of those Karate moves, let's go Evan!" The two start to fight and Sarah breaks them up.

Sarah: "So you two want to learn Karate, ...all right. Kevin you stand over here, Evan over here. Now bow to each other and assume the ready position like this." She shows them the ready stance. The two get in position waiting for Sarah's next instructions.

Sarah: "Okay, now I want you both to kick with the right leg, go" " Now the left hand, punch, try to focus all your power into your fist." The two mimic her moves.

Sarah: "Wow you two are naturals."

Kevin: "Actually we've been taking Karate for about 5 years, Evan for 4 years. We're brown belts!"

Sarah: "Really, well what would you think if I told you I was a black belt!"

Kevin: "I'd say, prove it!" He assumes the ready stance. Sarah blocks 3 of his most impressive punches and kicks and then grabs his wrist and flips him over onto his back. She ends up straddling him having him pinned to the ground.

Sarah: "Looks like I win."

Kevin: "Not from where I'm at it doesn't." He winks at her.

Sarah: "Alright, all right games over, back to the movie!" The three sit back down on the couch. Sarah looks over at them and smiles, thinking: "I could get used to having a family." This very thought brings her back to the current situation at hand, Chuck. What is she doing babysitting when Chuck is out there all alone being held by Fulcrum, no less. She starts to get furious at her predicament and contacts Casey for an update. Casey lets her know that they have tracked the signal to a warehouse about 20 minutes from there. He's going there now with an NSA team. Sarah looks at the two boys and says: "Casey, I can't leave the boys here, what am I supposed to do?"

Casey: "Stay with them, I'll take care of this. I'll keep you informed, okay? How's it going there anyway?"

Sarah dejected she can't go to save Chuck: "I'm still alive but the older one is a little perv. I guess I should've expected that. As soon as Ellie and Devon get back I'll head your way, if you see Chuck let him know..."

Casey: "I know Agent Walker, I'll let him know." Casey signs off and heads with the NSA team to the warehouse. Sarah looks back at the boys and sighs deeply torn between her duty as an agent and her duty to keep her cover. Underneath it all she thinks about Chuck and worries whether he is okay. She keeps playing over and over in her mind the image of the two armed assailants dragging him off. Thinking the worst, she begins to cry. Why aren't Ellie and Devon back yet, I need to get to Chuck, now! She decides that she can't wait any longer. She leaves a note that she's taken the boys out for corn dogs and will be back in a little while.

Sarah: "Boys, time for a field trip! I may need your help with something." The three climb into her Porsche built for two and speed off. She contacts Casey on the way and gets the address. Arriving there in only 12 minutes, Casey remarks: "Well Walker, a little anxious. I imagine you broke a few speeding laws getting over here. And who are these two windblown bugeyed boys?"

Kevin: "Hey, we're Devon's brothers, I'm Kevin and this is Evan. And Sarah, damn you can drive!"

Casey: "I like them already!" "Walker, we have the place surrounded and our infrared heat detection surveillance equipment indicates only two of them inside holding Chuck"

Kevin: "This is so cool, is that a SWAT team over there? Wait, are you talking about Uncle Chuck?"

Casey: "Listen you two, we're going to have to ask you to stay in my suburban for a little bit. If you want you can watch the monitors in there, they're hooked up to the video monitor in my visor" He points to the bill of his baseball cap.

Evan: "Awesome, let's go Kev!" They climb inside and find the monitors already on. They hear a voice: "Now you two don't touch anything, and I mean anything or I'll send Sarah in there to teach you a lesson." The two reluctantly agree: "Okay."

Meanwhile Ben and Agent Korba are on the phone with their superiors when Chuck starts to come to. His face hurts terribly from the blows and he realized that the tooth on the floor is probably his. He begins to remember where he is. Ben and his partner return to check on Chuck.

Just as Ben approaches Chuck, Casey, Sarah and the NSA team storm the building. Ben and Agent Korba raise their guns at Casey and Sarah but quickly realize that they are outnumbered by the other NSA team members. They drop their weapons. As the NSA Team holds the two Casey and Sarah check on Chuck. Evan and Kevin's mouths drop open when they see Chuck on the monitors.

Kevin: "Ev, I think that's Uncle Chuck. Man did he get a beating! Maybe he should learn some Karate from Sarah." Evan just nods in agreement.

Sarah: "Chuck, are you okay? I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner. Chuck, Chuck?" Casey lifts Chuck's head and Sarah sees the damage on his face. Chuck just smiles showing his missing tooth at them. Sarah gets up, walks over to the two Fulcrum agents and as the NSA Team is trying to handcuff them she begins to beat them up. Casey has to break her off of them but not before they've taken quite a beating.

Casey: "Remind me not to get on your bad side! Walker" "Let's get Chuck out of here, okay. He's had quite an ordeal."

Sarah takes some deep breaths trying to calm down. Kevin and Evan can't believe what they just saw. That really was Awesome! Sarah and Casey help Chuck back out to the suburban. Casey agrees to get Chuck looked at by a medical team and then bring him home.

Sarah looks over at Chuck in Casey's suburban and says: "I'll be over right after Ellie and Devon get home."

Chuck nods back at her. Sarah gets Kevin and Evan back into her car and they head home.

On the way, Sarah explains to the two that they were filming a commercial for Buy More and asks what they thought. Kevin and Evan both look at each other and shrug. "If you say so, we just thought that was Awesome!" When they arrive home Ellie and Devon are waiting for them.

Ellie: "So boys how were your corn dogs?"

Kevin smiling at Evan and Sarah: "They were Awesome!"

Ellie puts her arm around Sarah and says: "You are so good with kids, you'll make a great mother someday!" Sarah just smiles. She lets them know that she has to go but that she'll see them later. The boys look dejected but wave goodbye, Kevin even winks.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Three**

Sarah waits in Chuck's room for Casey to bring him back from the medical team. She turns on Chuck's stereo and Arcade Fire's first album starts playing. She just smiles and let's it play for a while. Looking around the room she sees the picture of her (as Princess Leia) and Chuck, the real picture, not the fake ComicCon one. Picking it up she remembers that night and his Sandworm costume. She starts to laugh thinking about how stupid he looked when the laughs turn to tears.

She puts her head in her hands and thinks out loud. "Why am I so bad at relationships? ...I kept thinking how I was in love with Bryce, but he wasn't really in love with me, was he? Even when he came back from the dead and I met him in this very bedroom, he said, "your still in love with me aren't you Sarah?" Dammit!... he was playing me all along! ...Of course!, he never loved me, I can see that now. What a snake! Bryce just played with my emotions. Dammit, how could I let him do that!"

Sarah slams her fist down on the bed. She tries to calm herself down and continues thinking out loud. "And now I'm keeping Chuck at a distance, holding my true feelings back. How could I be so stupid! Chuck is different. I know he loves me, I can see it in his eyes. After all we've been through, all I've put him through, he still loves me and I really do love him. I can't deny that any longer, I'm not bad at relationships, I just hadn't found the right guy! What am I going to do now! I almost lost him today right here in front of his own home."

Sarah's thoughts are interrupted by a commotion outside of Chuck's room. She opens the door to find Casey bringing Chuck home. Ellie is really worried but Casey explains about the TV commercial shoot. This puts Ellie somewhat at ease but she is still concerned that he looks terrible. They help Chuck to his room, Sarah helps get him to lay down on the bed to rest and Casey and Ellie leave.

Chuck smiles at Sarah showing the missing tooth: "Hey."

Sarah: "Hey back, you okay, how are you feeling?"

Chuck: "Well the doctors said nothing was broken but I got a pretty good concussion. Something about taking it easy for a while."

Sarah starts to speak but a tear escapes and Chuck notices: "Hey, hey, ...it's okay, I'm here, you came for me and saved me." He wipes the tear from her cheek.

Sarah: "I know Chuck but ...but this isn't what I signed up for! I know I'm not supposed to feel what I feel for you. Seeing you hurt like this doesn't help."

Chuck tries to bring her back to a professional level thinking that will make things easier for her: "Sarah, listen, you're here to protect me, and you did, end of story!"

Sarah: "No Chuck not end of story! You don't understand. I've been sitting here thinking how I almost lost you today and I started thinking about all we've been through. You remember I've always told you that I'm not good at relationships, right?"

Chuck hesitates: "Ah yeah, you might have mentioned it."

Sarah: "Well, I realized that wasn't it at all. I only said that because I thought there was something between Bryce and I. But then I realized that there really was never anything between us. He was just playing me."

Chuck: "Okay?"

Sarah: "Chuck, what I'm trying to say is that I just hadn't found the right guy until I met you. And even though I've tried to hide how I feel about you because of the job, those feelings are still here in my heart. You need to know that I do love ...you, Chuck!"

Chuck: "Sarah, I do know...I've known that you loved me for a while, but I knew that you would say it when you were ready. I was willing to wait forever, just so you know. ... I love you, too." Sarah leans in to kiss him but Chuck breaks the kiss off right away holding his mouth in pain.

Chuck: "Maybe we can take it a little slow for a while. Okay?" Sarah nods and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Sarah: "How's that?"

Chuck: "Okay, maybe I'd be willing to endure a little pain." He pulls her close and kisses her passionately.

They both just spend a few moments holding each other when Ellie knocks on the door. She enters and says: "Oh, hey guys. Listen, Chuck, I brought you some aspirin and some water. You okay?"

Chuck: "Thanks Sis. Yeah, we're doing fine." He smiles at Sarah then back at Ellie.

Ellie: "Chuck I know a good dentist that can fix that missing tooth. You kind of look like a dork you know. Next time duck, okay?"

She leaves the room and Chuck just rolls her eyes.

Sarah: "Chuck, we need to talk about what happened today. Fulcrum got way too close and you're not safe here anymore."

Chuck: "Please don't say underground facility, please don't say underground facility..."

Sarah: "No...but I'm thinking that you'd be safer over at my place. Would that be okay with you." Chuck just looks at her like a deer in the headlights.

Chuck: "Did, Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

Sarah: "Yeah, I guess I did. And for the record, it's for the cover" She smiles at him and continues" ...and it's for us too. Okay?"

Chuck smiles and kisses her grimacing a little at the pain: "Okay, but you tell Ellie."

Sarah: "No Chuck, you tell Ellie, I have to tell my superiors and Casey. I'm gonna go but I'll stop by later to check in on you, k?"

Chuck: "K, Hey Sarah...I love you." Sarah just smiles back and leaves.

Chuck takes the aspirin and nods off to sleep.

Sarah checks in with Casey, Director Graham and General Beckman. After a full briefing and a multitude of threats by the General and the Director they agree to allow Chuck to stay with Sarah and not be put in an underground facility. Casey and Sarah sign off and Sarah turns to Casey.

Sarah: "All right, out with it. Let's have the speech!"

Casey just grins, he's been waiting for this for a while: "First Walker, you forgot that I listen in on those bugs I planted in Chuck's room."

Sarah's mouth drops realizing she was spied on but she regains her composure and glares at him.

"Second, for the record, it's about flipping time you told him the truth, that you're in love with him."

Sarah seems visibly shaken by that comment even glaring at Casey but still holds her composure. Casey continues anyway.

"Third, you are, by far, the most competent agent/partner I have ever worked with and if I thought, even for a moment, that you being in love with Chuck would compromise his safety or our missions, I would have pulled the plug. But the truth is that I think you two as a couple has only helped insure his safety and helped us on our missions. So do you have anything to add to my ...speech Agent Walker?!"

Sarah looks straight at his eyes not sure what to say: "Ah no, ...Casey... Wait, yes there is...thanks, partner." She smiles and turns to leave.

Casey just grunts and smiles to the camera.

Sarah heads back to Chuck's to find him asleep. She goes back out to the living room and decides to talk to Ellie.

Sarah takes a deep breath: "Ellie, I just wanted you to know that Chuck and I have been talking about him moving in with me."

Ellie looks at Sarah and then smiles. Assuming the older sister role she responds: "Oh Sarah, I just knew you two were meant to be together! When me and Devon moved in together his parents just flipped. I wasn't too sure about it either but look at us now! We're getting married in a month! Ahhhhh!" Ellie starts to flip out.

Sarah reacts: "And I'm so excited for both of you. You two have so much to plan and get ready for. You know what might make things easier is if Chuck stays with me for a while, you know, so I can play nurse. You two shouldn't have to keep an eye on him with all you need to do. I'll talk to him and see what he wants to do. We may get some of his stuff moved over if I can talk Casey into helping, okay?

Ellie: "Well, sure. It would be easier since we do have so much to plan. Let me know if I can help. Okay?"

Sarah: "Sure, ...well, listen, I've got to go but tell Chuck I stopped by to check on him. I'll see you in the morning."

It's 2am when Chuck wakes up abruptly to a pounding headache. He gets out of bed a little too quickly and hits the floor hard. Ellie comes running in to check on him.

Ellie: "Chuck, are you okay? Here let me help you back to the bed." She helps him up and then continues. "What were you doing, you are in no condition to get up. That's why I left you that bell on your nightstand, so you could call for me!"

Chuck: "Sorry Sis. My head's pounding and I just wanted some more aspirin and some water."

Ellie: "Fine, but I'll get it, you stay here." She gets him some water and aspirin which he downs quickly. He looks at her for a moment and smiles with that toothless grin. "Thanks Sis"

Devon stops in to see what all the ruckus is. Devon: "Hey babe, what was that loud thud earlier? Was that you Dude?"

Chuck just nods and looks up at him smiling.

Devon starts laughing: "Sorry dude but you look pretty goofy missing that tooth."

Chuck: "Thanks alot." Devon turns to leave but at the same time Chuck has a flash. Medical badges, mountain climbers, parachuting, and bungie jumpers. Ellie sees him flash and says: "Chuck are you okay, you seemed to be out of it for a second?"

The flash causes him to black out again and he falls on the bed only to wake up a few moments later.

Ellie: "Chuck, Chuck! Just stay in bed. You need to rest. I'm going to get you a wet rag to put on your forehead. I'll be right back, okay?"

Chuck: "Yeah, um okay." He tries to stay awake until Ellie gets back.

Ellie returns putting the rag on his forehead. Ellie tries to keep him awake: "Chuck, listen. Sarah said she would be back in the morning to take care of you. She even told me you guys were talking about moving in together. That's so great. Hey try to stay awake for a few minutes so I can see if you're okay. Chuck? Chuck?"

Chuck: "I hear you. So Sarah talked to you?" He smiles.

Ellie: "Yeah, she did and I think it's great. Just like me and Devon, you know." Chuck listens to Ellie reminisce for a few minutes then interrupts her.

Chuck: "Sis, I think I'm okay now. Could you just leave the wet rag, I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?"

Ellie puts her hand on his shoulder. Ellie:"Okay, but you ring the bell if you need anything, okay?" Chuck: "Okay, g'night."

Ellie leaves the room and Chuck quickly finds his phone and calls up Casey.

Casey grunting loudly picks up the phone: "Bartowski! It's 2:30 in the morning. What is it?"

Chuck: "Casey, I just flashed...on Devon."

Casey: "I'll be right over."

Chuck: "Casey, you better get Agent Walker too, okay?"

Casey: "Alright but this better be good."

Casey and Sarah arrive a few minutes later. Casey has his Dennis the Menace's father's pajamas on and Sarah has managed to put some sweats on. She is without makeup which both Casey and Chuck notice.

Sarah: "Shut up you two, yeah... this is me without makeup, okay!"

Chuck: "Shhhh, you'll wake up Ellie."

Chuck sits up in his bed and groans holding the wet rag. He begins to tell them about the flash.

Chuck: "I flashed on Devon. I don't know what caused it, I've never flashed on him before."

Casey: "Is this like when you flashed on yourself, you know from college?"

Chuck: "Yeah...but no..., did you guys know he was an NSA agent before he met Ellie?" Casey and Sarah look at each other.

Sarah: "No Chuck, we had nothing on Devon."

Chuck: "Well he joined the NSA during college and was with them throughout medical school. I don't think Ellie knows anything about it."

Casey: "Well, you always called him Captain Awesome, it just figures he would be NSA." Sarah looks over to see him smirking.

Sarah: "Ex NSA, ...you know Chuck that kind of fits hearing that he is into all that extreme sports stuff, skydiving, mountain climbing, ...flossing." Casey looks at her puzzled, Chuck musters a laugh remembering their first date. He smiles at her.

Chuck: "His NSA file showed a few successful missions and then he quit to pursue a medical career. I guess that's when he and Ellie got together."

Casey realizing Chuck is starting to ramble: "Chuck, if you woke us up to share some unimportant information about your future brother in law, I'm going to add another lump to that head of yours. It's 3am you know!" Sarah just looks disapprovingly at Casey then waits for Chuck to speak.

Chuck puts his head down: "No there's more. Devon's name was on a list of known associates of Fulcrum operatives. The flash indicated that Devon knew that Fulcrum Agent Ben, the one who did this to me today!"

Sarah looks at Chuck with fear and then to Casey. All three turn their heads and look at Chuck's bedroom door remembering Devon is just two rooms over.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Four**

Casey and Sarah look at each other then finally Casey speaks.

Casey: "Chuck, I'm going to lock your door. You stay here and pretend to be sleeping. Sarah and I will check in with command and see what they want to do."

Chuck: "Are you sure?"

Sarah: "It'll be okay, Chuck. We'll be right back. Just put that wet rag back on your head and lie down."

Sarah and Casey exit via the Morgan door and check in.

Casey: "General, Ma'am, Director Graham. Sorry for waking you, but this is important. Chuck flashed...on Devon, his brother in law."

Casey waits for a visible response from the General but she just looks back matter of factly, so he continues: "His flash indicated that Devon was NSA."

He looks again at the General expecting a reaction, still nothing. "And...that Devon was a known associate of the Fulcrum agent that left Bartowski with a bunch of lumps on his head today and nearly killed him."

General Beckman: "Major Casey, we are aware of Devon's history with the NSA, albeit brief. We didn't consider him a threat to the Intersect so his file has been kept archived. Also, his service was prior to the creation of the Intersect computer."

Sarah: "But what about this relationship with the Fulcrum agent. How does that fit in?"

Director Graham: "Devon and the Fulcrum Agent Ben knew each other from the training academy."

Casey: "So there's no evidence that Devon poses a threat to the Intersect?"

General Beckman: "No, for now it seems like a coincidence, but I'm not a big fan of coincidences. There's a possibility that Fulcrum would be aware of Devon's relationship with the Intersect and use it to get to Chuck. Devon's service record was exemplary and his devotion to his country is without question, but it may be necessary to recruit Devon before Fulcrum does in order to protect the Intersect."

Casey: "I understand General."

Director Graham: "There's something else you both should know. You may remember Lazlo Minovski, the brainy kid who escaped earlier and you brought him back in. Earlier today Fulcrum operatives kidnapped Lazlo and destroyed the underground facility where he was being held killing everyone inside. We believe they are using him and his knowledge of CIA technology to enhance their network. Both of you proceed with caution. It's still of utmost importance that we keep the location of the Intersect out of Fulcrum's hands."

Sarah: "We have already made arrangements for Chuck to move in with me. This should provide us another layer of protection should Fulcrum attempt to contact Devon."

General Beckman: "Good. Keep us informed. Good luck."

The General terminates the video feed and Casey and Sarah look at each other.

Casey: "Alright, you stay with Chuck tonight. Tomorrow he moves to your apartment. There's no way we're letting him end up in an underground facility, Fulcrum will have him by breakfast. I'll have a talk with Devon in the morning."

Sarah: "Okay... Hey Casey, ...this certainly puts a new spin on Chuck's life, doesn't it?"

Casey just grunts.

Sarah heads back to Chuck's room. Chuck is asleep with the wet rag on his head. Sarah looks around and finds one of Chuck's t-shirts (the floppy disk that is labeled "My entire life"). She decides that it'll have to do as a night shirt for tonight and she changes into it and climbs into bed with Chuck. Laying there looking at the ceiling next to the man she loves, she smiles and goes to sleep.

The next morning Ellie comes to check on Chuck and finds his door locked. She knocks and knocks and finally Sarah answers the door.

Ellie: "Well ...hi Sarah, I didn't know you were coming over."

Sarah: "I'm sorry Ellie, Chuck called me last night and I offered to come over. I hope that was okay."

Ellie: "Of course it is, Sarah. I'm glad he called you. How's he doing?"

Sarah: "Still sleeping, I had him put on the wet rag. It's good he's resting, he took some pretty good hits. I thought I'd keep an eye on him today since I'm off. If he's up to it later I might take him over to my place to start to get settled in."

Ellie: "Sure, I think it's so great you two are moving in together. Wait, I said that already, didn't I. Well, Devon and I think its great. I'll call you later to check on Chuck okay, I need to get to work. See ya!"

Sarah: "Okay, talk to you later." Sarah closes the door and crawls back into bed with Chuck. Chuck rolls over and looks at Sarah a little surprised to see her...there.

Chuck: "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

Sarah tries to explain: "You were sleeping when I came back in, I didn't want to wake you."

Chuck: "Don't mistake me, I'm definitely not complaining. By the way, nice shirt."

Sarah blushes. "How are you feeling?"

Chuck: "I still have a headache and I think I whistle when I talk. Maybe I'll have to see that dentist of Ellie's. Hey did I dream that I flashed on Devon?"

Sarah: "That wasn't a dream, Chuck. and we did talk to command about it. Devon was one of the good guys, before Fulcrum. He just happens to know this Ben guy, but we're still going to proceed with caution. Casey is going to talk to him."

Chuck: "What do you mean "talk to him?"

Sarah: "Well the General thinks that it would be better if we recruited Devon before Fulcrum does. We don't want him helping Fulcrum in any way, even unwittingly."

Chuck: "I'm sure that discussion between Casey and Devon will blow Devon away. Devon's been trying for years to get me to make something more of my life even though all of his suggestions I'm sure would probably kill me. Skydiving, white water rafting, ...you know. Maybe Morgan's right, maybe I am a fragile little gelding."

Sarah: "I don't think that at all, in fact, I think you've proved how brave you are many times on our missions. Remember, you were the one who diffused the bomb at the hotel, and you didn't leave me with the bomb/Bryce holding tank thingy even when I put a gun to your head. I think Devon might be pretty impressed that you are really more than you appear."

Chuck: "Maybe you're right, we'll see."

Sarah: "Why don't we get you over to my place, let's gather up a few things to take over now and we'll pick the rest up later, okay?"

Chuck: "K"

Chuck and Sarah get dressed and head over to Sarah's apartment. Sarah sets Chuck up on the couch so he can watch some movies while he is awake and rest when he is tired. She goes in the other room to contact command and get further orders.

Casey sees Devon come home from his rounds at the hospital and stops by. Devon answers the door.

Devon: "Hey, neighbor!"

Casey: "Hey, is Ellie home?"

Devon: "No, should be home later this afternoon, anything I can help you with?"

Casey: "Actually I was hoping to talk to you for a moment, if that's okay?"

Devon: "Mi casa es su casa"

Devon sits on the couch and John in the armchair.

John begins: "Devon, I need to talk to you about something very sensitive and I need to know that what I have to say stays between us."

Devon: "Sure Dude! Man to man stuff, alright!"

John: "I mean you can't even tell Ellie, and believe me that part is going to be hard."

Devon puts on a much more serious face: "I'm ready, shoot."

John: "This concerns Chuck, okay, and I'll say this again, Ellie can't find out."

Devon: "Chuckles, no telling Ellie, got it!"

John: "Okay, first I know that you were NSA."

Devon's mouth drops and has to ask: "How, ...how do you know?"

John holds out his NSA Id.: "I'm Major John Casey, I'm an NSA agent and Sarah, well, she's CIA."

Devon looks stunned. "You're serious aren't you."

John: "Do you remember the oath you took when you joined the NSA."

Devon: "Yeah sure."

John: "I need to know that that still holds true no matter what I'm about to tell you."

Devon: "Sure as the day I die. If it weren't for Ellie and my doctor thing I'd still be with the NSA."

John: "Good because we're going to need your help protecting Chuck."

Devon: "Chuck, what does Chuck have to do with the CIA and the NSA, he's just Ellie's goofy little brother, he's going to be my best man at my wedding for God's sake."

John: "There's a little bit more to Chuck than you may see everyday. We're protecting him because he is considered a very valuable government asset."

Devon: "We're still talking about Chuck right?"

John laughs: "Yeah we are. There's a problem though, there is a group called Fulcrum which has covert operatives within the NSA and the CIA who are trying to get Chuck. One of those operatives is an old acquaintance of yours, ...Ben Davies."

Devon: "Ben, wait Ben went rogue."

John: "Yeah, he did. He's also the one who gave Chuck all those bruises and that concussion. Ben and his cohorts kidnapped Chuck the other night and were interrogating and torturing him when we came in. Ben is in custody now but the threat on Chuck's life is still very real. Maybe even more real now since it appears that Fulcrum knows how to get to Chuck."

Devon: "Dammit, there was always something about Ben, he was always out for himself and not the good of the country. Got him in trouble a few times at the academy. And he did that to Chuck, slimy bastard! What do you want me to do?"

John: "Simple, just be an extra set of eyes helping us protect Chuck. We're not asking you to make any changes to your job or life with Ellie. We wanted you to be aware and hoped you would help us protect Chuck if we needed you. You up for that?"

Devon: "Count me in."

John: "Awesome!" Devon laughs. John rolls his eyes and continues: "One more thing, Chuck is aware you were NSA. We are going to tell him that you're with us but that both of you have to keep this from Ellie, for her own safety."

Devon: "Got it. One question though. What's so valuable about Chuck, anyway?"

John: "Let's just say he has a big brain and it's a computer thing."

Devon: "Sounds like Chuck."

John: "Well I've got to head into work, I mean my cover work at the Buy More. I'm glad your on board. I'll keep you informed on any developments."

Devon: "Awesome, see you later."

John leaves the Bartowskis and heads into work. At the Buy More he checks in with General Beckman and reports on his discussion with Devon.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Five**

Chuck has spent the morning flipping channels on the TV. Frustrated with the soap opera programs and the daytime talk shows he gives up and turns the TV off. He decides to call Morgan to see how the Buy More is doing without him.

Chuck: "Hey lil buddy! How are things in the working world?"

Morgan: "Dude, how would I know? I skipped work to play the new Rainbow Six game. Where are you? I need my sniper backup."

Chuck: "You'll have to win the game without me, buddy. I'm over at Sarah's. We decided to try living together."

Morgan: "Wow, bro. Moving right along aren't we?"

Chuck: "Yeah, well listen I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

Morgan: "I understand dude. What the lady wants the lady gets. See ya."

Chuck hangs up the phone and finds Sarah sitting next to him.

Sarah: "So, I checked in with command and Casey and all went well with Devon. He was a little surprised at our situation but I think if we need him, he'll be there."

Chuck: "Sarah, I really never wanted to get them involved in all of this. Now I'm worried that Ellie and Devon are in danger. Maybe you should have let me get placed in an underground facility. It would've been safer for everyone."

Sarah: "No Chuck, it wouldn't. Casey and I have agreed that as long as Fulcrum is a threat, you're not going to an underground facility. Lazlo Minovski was kidnapped from one just yesterday by Fulcrum. As long as your identity as the Intersect is kept a secret, you're safer out here with us. And I'm sure Devon will do what he has to to protect Ellie."

Chuck: "Thanks Sarah. I know you guys are looking out for me and my family and I appreciate it. Everything just becomes so real when you go through something like this and I can't help but worry."

Sarah: "I understand. Hey, I thought I'd make you some lunch. Why don't you come into the kitchen and get something to eat."

Chuck: "We're going to eat your cooking? Are you sure it's safe?"

Sarah: "Shut up Chuck and get in here."

Chuck: "Yes ma'am." He gets off the couch slowly holding his head and joins Sarah at the counter in the kitchen. She is cooking chicken stir fry in a pan. Chuck looks around the kitchen trying to find the frozen food container from the store where the premade ready to eat chicken stir fry came from. Sarah notices and gives him a dirty look.

Sarah: "Chuck, everything I'm cooking I made from scratch. I can cook, contrary to what you may believe. By the way, that souffl'ee I made for the dinner with Ellie and Devon, the one you ruined, I made that too. " Chuck cowers a little.

Chuck: "Sorry about that. It's just, well after the burnt corndog episodes at the Weinerlicious, I just figured cooking wasn't one of your strong suits."

Sarah: "You figured wrong."

Chuck: "So is there anything besides relationships that you aren't good at?"

Sarah: "Yeah but I'm not gonna tell you."

At the Buy More Casey is stocking shelves in the back grunting at everything. Morgan goes back to check on him cuz he's bored and because Chuck's not working today.

Morgan: "Hey John, watcha doin' dude"

Casey: "What's it look like I'm doin, why don't you pick up some stuff and make yourself useful." He glares at him.

Morgan: "Dude, you know I'm allergic to work, come on! Hey I think I hear Jeff calling me, gotta go." He leaves running.

Casey grunts and goes back to work. As he is lifting a large box of DVD's he hears a shuffle of feet and thwip! He's hit with a tranq dart rendering him unconscious. The box falls to the ground and two men drag Casey out to an awaiting car.

Ellie and Devon are enjoying a work free evening when their schedules finally allow them to go over wedding plans. Ellie is lecturing him about his bachelor party when there's a knock on the door. Ellie stops and answers it. Before either of them realize it Ellie and Devon are both hit with tranq darts. They both fall to the ground on top of all the wedding books. The two men drag them out to their van and drive off.

Back at Sarah's, Chuck and Sarah are enjoying the Chicken Stir Fry dinner that Sarah cooked.

Chuck: "You know this isn't half bad." He smiles.

Sarah snears at him: "Nice compliment. Okay, fine...you know that smile isn't half bad either."

Chuck: "Okay, Okay I give. Thanks for dinner it was really good...really."

Sarah: "Thanks, I haven't cook for anyone other than myself in a long time."

Chuck: "I thought I'd give Ellie a call since her and Devon are both home tonight. They talked about working on their wedding plans and I thought we'd better find out what we're gonna have to do ...or wear."

Sarah: "K, I've got some reports to submit so go ahead."

Chuck dials Ellie but the phone just keep ringing. He tries her cellphone and then Devon's but still no answer.

Chuck: "Sarah...I can't get ahold of them. That's kinda strange 'cuz I could always reach Ellie since she's on call a lot. I even tried Devon."

Sarah: "Why don't you try Casey and see if he hears anything."

Chuck: "If I find out that he actually put bugs in Ellie's room after he and I had that talk I'm gonna kill him!"

Sarah: "Relax Chuck, I meant the living room or kitchen, maybe he can pick up something. They could just want some time alone you know."

Chuck looks at Sarah with a weird face trying to show him sticking his finger down his throat but calls Casey on his cellphone. After 20 rings it switches over to voicemail and Chuck says: "Casey, call me when you get this, k?...Oh this is Chuck. Okay...Ba Bye."

Sarah comes back into the room and asks what Casey said.

Chuck: "He didn't answer, I left a voicemail though."

Sarah has a very concerned look on her face: "Chuck, that's not like Casey, he always answers his phone. Listen, you stay here, I'm going to check on Casey and I'll stop by Ellie's and call you from there, okay? You stay here and rest."

Chuck: "Okay but call me."

Sarah grabs her keys and gives Chuck a kiss before she leaves. Chuck smiles and Sarah knows that kiss will keep him smiling until she gets back. She leaves to check on Casey. Chuck goes back to watching TV.

Sarah arrives at Casey's, knocks twice and then enters. Casey isn't home, it even looks like he hasn't been there all day. She tries him on his cellphone but no answer.  
She heads over to Ellie's to find the door unlocked but no ones home. She calls Chuck.

Sarah: "Chuck, no one is here, I'm a little worried. It looks like Casey hasn't been here all day and your sister's not home either."

Chuck: "I'll keep trying Ellie's cell. Why don't you try the Buy More and Casey's cell?"

Sarah: "Okay but I'm going to head back, I'll call them on the way. See you soon." As she finishes her sentence we hear a fwipt sound and a tranq dart hits Sarah in the neck rendering her unconscious. She falls to the ground and is dragged into the awaiting van. Chuck hears her moan as she falls and says: "Sarah, Sarah are you okay, what's happening! Sarah!" The line goes dead. Chuck looks around the room and suddenly feels very alone and vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Six**

Chuck stared at the phone. What just happened?! One minute he was talking to Sarah and then nothing. Casey's missing, Ellie and Devon are nowhere to be found. Panicking he thinks outloud, what do I do? what do I do? His head still hurts but he remembers that Sarah's was using her computer to contact command. Maybe he could contact them, maybe they know what's going on. He goes into her bedroom and finds her laptop. Dammit, it's password protected. He tries a few random passwords like CIA, and Bryce, and Omaha and finally Chuck. Chuck was it, he smiles and the control screen comes up. Taking a deep breath he presses the contact button. The screen blinks a few times encrypting the data feed and then Director Graham face appears.

Director Graham: "Sarah? ...Oh, it's you Chuck. How did you get access to Sarah's computer?"

Chuck: "Sir, it doesn't really matter right now. We have a situation, my sister and Devon are missing, so is Casey. Sarah went to check on things and I think she was abducted. She was calling me when I heard her being taken away. Sir, what do I do?"

Director Graham: "Chuck, stay put, I am sending someone over to protect you. It seems that Fulcrum is tightening the noose and we have to act fast. The agent's codename is The Cardinal. Chuck, do you understand?"

Chuck hesitates taking it all in: "Yeah, yeah Cardinal got it."  
The screen goes blank. Chuck stares at his own reflection on the blank screen and for a second freaks out. He gets up and turns out all the lights in the apartment, locks all the doors and windows and hides in Sarah's room, waiting. He looks around for something to protect himself with and finds only a pair of Sarah's boots. Picking one up he assumes a defensive stance hiding behind her bed. He hears footsteps, then a door opens and more footsteps. This is it, I'm a goner, he thinks to himself.  
And then a face in Sarah's doorway.

Voice: "Chuck?"

Chuck seems to recognize the voice but he's not sure: "Don't come any closer, I'm armed and dangerous!" He shouts.

Voice: "I'm The Cardinal" Chuck relaxes and lowers Sarah's boot. The voice turns on the light to Sarah's room and we see Bryce Larkin standing in the doorway.

Bryce: "Armed and dangerous, Chuck? With a girl's boot?"

Chuck sheepishly hides Sarah's boot and answers: "Yeah, so!"

Bryce: "Chuck, we have to get you out of here, anything you want to grab do it now, you might not be back here for a while."

Chuck looks around and grabs the overnight bag he had hastily packed to stay at Sarah's. He also grabs the leftover tupperware of stir fry, his cellphone and Sarah's goldfish bowl. Bryce takes out his gun and they leave under the cover of darkness. Chuck doesn't even ask where they are going, he's just trying not to spill the water out of the goldfish bowl.

Bryce: "Chuck, I have to ask, why the stir fry and the goldfish?"

Chuck: "They're Sarah's, okay!" The ride takes about 45 minutes.

Bryce smiles: "Okay...well here we are." They pull into a garage port next to a small log cabin. They both go inside and Chuck can finally set down the goldfish bowl and he puts the tupperware in the fridge.

Chuck: "Where are we?" He looks around.

Bryce: "This is Big Bear Lake, the CIA has a safe house up here. It's been my home for a while. You'll be safe here."

Chuck: "But what about Sarah and Ellie and Devon an, an, and Casey?"

Bryce: "The CIA is following on some leads, Graham sent over a team to try to assess what happened at your apartment complex. They are also watching Sarah's apartment in case some of them show up there. Don't worry Chuck, we'll find them."

Chuck: "I can't just stay here, they need me, Sarah needs me."

Bryce: "Chuck, Sarah doesn't need anyone, believe me." His comments hit Chuck coldly.

Chuck responds angrily: "Yeah well she didn't need you. She realized that a while ago. But we need each other, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back." He starts to head to the door.

Bryce: "Chuck, wait. You can't just walk out there, they'll find you and when they do they won't have any need to keep any of your family or Casey or Sarah alive!"

Chuck stops and glares at him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Bryce: "Let me check in with Graham, I have an idea which may make you feel more useful, okay." Chuck grumbles: "Fine."

Bryce goes to the computer at the desk in the den and checks in. Director Graham agrees to his plan.

Bryce: "Chuck, listen. Director Graham has agreed to send an encrypted file over. I convinced him that you would need an upgrade to your intersect data. Everything since I sent you the original data, and a few new files. Are you okay with this?" Chuck nods in agreement. "Okay, I want you to open the file and add the new intersect images to the information already in your head. I am hoping there will be something we can use about Fulcrum's current activity and locations."

Chuck: "Okay, I'm game. But what are these other files, what else are you uploading into my brain."

Bryce: "They're experimental, Chuck. The files are part of the CIA training program we use to train operatives in combat and tactical maneuvers."

Chuck: "You mean these files will give me abilities like a real spy?"

Bryce: "They will give you the knowledge of spy tactics and combat tactics but we don't know if they will be only available as reference material or if they become part of your motor skills."

Chuck says with some bravery: "Let's do this. We've got some friends to save."

Chuck stares at the screen and the images flash for about 15 minutes. When the images are done, Director Graham appears on the screen.

Director: "Chuck, we're going to ask you a few questions to verify the upload worked, okay?"

Chuck: "Shoot"

Director: "Poseidon" Chuck flashes and then reports: "Weapons schematics Russian submarine, nuclear warheads..." The Director cuts him off.

Director: "Okay Chuck, how about Firefly?"

Chuck flashes only these flashes are different. We see Chuck's head moving from side to side, he makes some motions with his arms and kicks out with his feet. He makes a motion like he is brandishing a shotgun, then a rifle, a grenade launcher, and finally a pistol. The flashes stop and he shakes his head coming to.

Chuck: "Whoa, what was that?"

Director: "I think our suspicions were correct, the training files have become more than retrievable data. When needed you will be able to draw on CIA training and combat tactics just like a real CIA operative. Bryce our intel suggests that Agent Walker and Casey and the others are being held at a construction site in Las Vegas. I am uploading the coordinates. Good luck."

Bryce: "Well if the Director is right, Chuck...you're going to need some firepower. Here's a Kahr 9mm and a few extra ammo packs. You think you can handle it?"

Chuck takes the weapons at first apprehensively, then flashes and proceeds to clip one of the ammo clips into the gun, load a round into the chamber and aim it directly at Bryce's head before Bryce can react.

Bryce looking very surprised: "I guess so. Here's the silencer for that weapon. Let's get going, we've got some friends to save."

Bryce and Chuck get into Bryce's car and head out for Las Vegas.

Bryce: "Chuck, the Director said they are being held at the City Center complex on the strip. It's still under construction so...what does the Intersect have on the site Chuck?"

Chuck flashes on the words City Center and reports: "The site is under construction 24 hours a day but there is a section that is partially completed with some underground facilities. There are reports of communications from Fulcrum operatives from that location. I have the schematics of the building and the best way in is through the pump buildings for the fountains at the Bellagio."

Bryce: "Damn Chuck, you are handy!"

Chuck just smiles, he knows that the Intersect is doing all the heavy lifting, but today he just may get to prove he is more than just the Intersect.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Seven**

At the underground facility under the City Center Site, Casey is just coming to. Sarah is still knocked out and they are both tied to chairs in a small room. His eyes adjust to the light in the room and he realizes that they aren't alone. Across from them are Ellie and Devon also tied up but still unconscious. He starts to think, first, where are we?...then who got all of us without us knowing it was coming?...Oh crap, where's Chuck?

Casey: "Walker! Walker! Wake up!" Sarah groggily opens one eye and looks toward the sound calling her name. "Walker!"

Sarah's up now! Her eyes open and she takes in her surroundings. She looks at Casey with a questioning look.

Sarah mouths over to him trying to be quiet: "What happened? Where are we?...where's Chuck?"

Casey: "Been through that already Walker. Don't know. They picked up Ellie and Devon too." He motions with his head towards Sarah's left. She turns and her mouth drops.

Sarah: "Casey, what are we going to say to them when they wake up?"

Casey: "I'm not quite sure yet. There's also a strong possibility that this room is bugged so watch what you say." He surveys the room and finds what appears to be a two way mirror, he grins at it hoping to annoy his captors.

--

Bryce: "Now Chuck, this is Fulcrum we're going up against. These are some of the best trained agents the CIA and NSA have. Remember they think the Intersect is either in me or you and we're both about to crash their party. We have to be careful, okay. You realize the leverage they have right now, don't you? Listen carefully… they have Ellie and Devon…..and they've probably neutralized Sarah and Casey by now, so it's just us against them and they have all the cards."

Chuck responds sternly with renewed confidence: "No they don't Bryce. One, they don't know we're here and two, even if they think we'd come to save them…..they have no idea what I'm capable of, especially now."

Bryce: "All right, once we're in we'll have a better chance if we split up."

Chuck: "Got it!"

Bryce and Chuck both get out of the car, Chuck heads to the trunk and stares at Bryce.

Bryce: "What are you doing?"

Chuck: "I'm not gonna need this." He holds out the pistol. He just can't bring himself to think about killing anybody; it's just not in him. "No bullets, okay!"

Bryce opens the trunk and selects various guns, knives, grenades and two rifles. Bryce looks at him and grins. "Damn Chuck, you sure, that's Fulcrum in there?!

Chuck thinks about that for a few seconds and then decides that he could probably handle the tranquilizer pistol and tranq sniper rifles and picks up three clips of ammo then nods to Bryce. "Okay, I won't kill anyone with these." They both put on bulletproof vests. Bryce loads his shoulder harness and ammo belt then nods to Chuck. They check their earwigs confirming they can communicate with each other and then head over to the pump building. Bryce picks the lock and enters the building; he immediately drops down a hole in the floor and is gone.

Chuck stops outside the pump building puts the sniper rifle over his shoulder and looks around. The fountains are doing their 1812 overture sequence and it gets him in a very patriotic, charged up mood. He gets a very determined look on his face and enters the pump building; only something pulls him back. "I'm caught already", he thinks. He slowly turns around and sees the reason, he didn't crouch down so the rifle would fit through the doorway, it's caught on the door. Stupid idiot, he thinks to himself as he lowers the sniper tranquilizer rifle. Way to go Nerd Rambo you can't even walk through a door!

Bryce: "Chuck, are you in?"

Chuck: "I'm in, working my way under East Harmon Avenue. The underground facility is to the south of the Vdara."

Bryce: "The what! Dammit, Chuck I don't have the map in my head like you do. Which way?"

Chuck: "400 meters south then 75 meters east, follow the storm drain until you get to the third t-junction and turn left."

Bryce: "Got it. From here on out maintain radio silence unless there's an emergency. And no girly screams, these mics pick up everything."……….."Okay, Chuck…….Chuck?"

Chuck: "What? You said maintain silence, that's what I was doing! Good luck! Bartowski out!" He chuckles to himself.

Chuck advances down the storm drain and as he approaches the second t-junction he flashes. Shoot, he thinks to himself. They changed the plans, Bryce should've turned here." He goes to press his earwig to contact Bryce when he hears shooting up ahead. Silencers. Bryce must have taken out one of them. It's all right, Bryce will catch up. He peers around the second t-junction and sees three figures about 75 feet down the tunnel at the entrance to the Vdara basement.

Chuck whispers to himself: "Chuck what are you doing?" His hand starts to shake. "Calm down, calm down." Chuck thinks to himself: "Think about why you're here…..Sarah, Ellie, Devon and Casey. They're all here, prisoners because of you, because of the Intersect. Now you have the knowledge and the tools to save them."

Somewhere deep down he can hear Casey say, "Grow a pair Bartowski!"

He says to himself: "Okay, here goes, just like Call of Duty – Sniper time." He levels the tranq rifle and with three rapid shots all three figures drop to the ground. He picks up his nightscope and surveys his surroundings, all clear. He advances past the three unconscious bodies, not wanting to look at them, he passes quickly and works his way to the entrance of the Vdara.

He stops and looks around, something's not right. He doesn't hear anything but he grabs the night scope and adjusts some of the dials on it. The night scope now set on infrared sensing shows that three feet ahead of him is an infrared beam and another at the door. He carefully steps over the first beam and then ducks under the one at the door. He's in! Dismantling the rifle he leaves it behind. He drops to his knees and hides in the darkness waiting as two guards pass. He turns and steps out just behind them silently, two instantaneous punches later, one to the kidneys and one to the head and the first guard is knocked out. As the second guard turns to see his assailant, Chuck swirls around and delivers a roundhouse karate style kick to the side of the head knocking him to the ground. He looks down and surveys the damage, it somehow reminds him of the Bourne Identity.

He turns the corner and sees a figure ahead. He crosses the room in a heartbeat not making a sound. One kick to the back of the knee and a swift punch to the chin and the guard drops. "Nighty Night Sucka!" Chuck says to himself.

"Chuck, wait!" He hears a voice in his head. "Just wait" It's Bryce just catching up. Bryce surveys the 6 unconscious guards in Chuck's wake and looks at Chuck impressed. Unphased, Chuck points to the next hallway and motions for Bryce to follow.

--


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Bouquet - Part Eight**

Casey and Sarah turn their attention to Devon and Ellie as Devon begins to come to.

Devon tugging on his arms which are tied behind his back: "Hey, what gives! This is not awesome!"

Casey: "Relax, we're being held captive. They're watching us right now."

Devon realizing their predicament looks at Ellie. Devon: "Ellie? Guys what are we going to tell Ellie?"

Sarah: "We don't know anything for sure except that we've been taken hostage. Okay?"

Devon: "Right, got it!" At this point Ellie starts to wake up groggily. She first realizes that she can't move, then she sees who is in the room with her.

Ellie: "Devon! What's going on! Sarah? John? Where's Chuck? Oh my God, Honey, what happened?"

Devon: "Babe, we don't know. We just woke up just like you. We don't even know where here is."

Ellie starts to panic: "Who would do this? Why are we tied up?" She looks at the mirror and starts to yell. "Get us out of here, whoever you are!!"

Two agents dressed in suits enter. Sarah and Casey survey their situation looking for a way out. They have been stripped of their weapons. No knives, guns or anything to cut through the plastic cord hand and foot cuffs.

The first agent looks at Casey. "Looks like you really want out of here! Well, that's not going to happen any time soon!"

At this he pulls out a gun and aims it at Casey's chest. Pulling the trigger we see that it is a tazer gun. The small barbs hit Casey and immediately begin shocking him. Casey shakes uncontrollably until he falls over still attached to the chair, conscious but unable to move.

Ellie screams a blood curdling scream. Devon and Sarah both look at each other in fear. The second agent turns and looks at Ellie. "Now you are a bit too noisy. You'd better shut it or I'll hit you with one of those too!" Devon looks at him furiously and begins to tug at his cuffs. The second agent swings around and hits him full force in the face with a fist knocking him over.

Ellie: "Oh God, Honey, Honey!" She looks at the agent "...Okay I'll be quiet!"

The second agent: "Good! Now you're going to be here awhile, behave and you get to live, give me a hard time and I get to kill you, got it?!" Sarah hesitates a bit then looks at Ellie, Ellie looks at Sarah.

Both say at the same time reluctantly: "Got it."

The first agent: "Just so you know, Miss Bartowski, you're here because of your brother, Chuck."

Ellie: "What?! Chuck? You're kidding right?! Sarah, what is he talking about?"

Sarah doesn't look at her, she just looks at the ground.

The agent continues: "Miss Bartowski...we are aware that you have no knowledge of all this...the Intersect, Bryce Larkin, or of Agent's Walker and Casey's role in this..."

Ellie looks at Sarah scared and furious that Sarah isn't even looking at her. "Sarah!"

The agent interrupts her: "The reason you're here is that you're the bait, Miss Bartowski." With that the two agents turn and exit the room.

Ellie just looks at them leave dumbfounded. It dawns on her that whatever this is about, Chuck will try to find them. It's just who Chuck is. Oh, God...he's walking into a trap!

Ellie turns to her fiance: "Devon, are you okay? Can you talk?"

Devon: "Yeah babe, it just hurts a bit. Oh and I can't get back up, so I think I'll just lie here."

Sarah looks over at Casey who is still catatonic. Whatever they hit him with, he's going to be out of commission for a while.

Sarah realizes that she has to say something, even though she knows they are listening: "Ellie, you need to understand that Casey and I are here to protect Chuck, and that we'll do anything to make sure he is safe."

Ellie tries to whisper: "Wait, you're government agents? Why are you protecting Chuck?"

Sarah: "I can't go into that now, okay?" She motions with her eyes to the mirror.

Ellie looks at her trying to understand how this involves her brother but just can't.

Ellie: "What are we going to do? Chuck will try to find us, you know that! He's walking into a trap."

Sarah tries to pull free again but it isn't working. She looks helpless at Casey knowing he can't do anything either.

Sarah: "I know Ellie, but for now there's nothing we can do but pray." Dammit, she thinks to herself, there really is nothing she can do. All this CIA training and nothing. No way to warn him, no way to break free, no way to stop Fulcrum this time. Their going to get Chuck and she can't protect him. She can't protect the one she loves the most.

Outside the holding cell, there are 10 Fulcrum agents all working feverishly at computer monitors. The leader and his small team of 3 lieutenants discuss the next phase of the plan, contacting General Beckman and Director Graham and giving their ultimatum.

The Fulcrum leader then nods to one of the agents monitoring the computers and General Beckman and Director Graham come up on the screen. The video feed showing the Fulcrum leader, the NSA General and the CIA Director also is fed to a monitor in the holding cell where Sarah, Casey, Ellie and Devon are. All four watch and listen helplessly as they watch the events unfold.

Fulcrum leader talks to General Beckman and Director Graham: "By now you are aware that we have in custody, Agents Walker and Casey. We warned you that we would stop at nothing to obtain the Intersect!"

General Beckman: "We are not going to just hand over the Intersect to you! Agents Walker and Casey knew the risks with this assignment. They are willing to give their lives before they let you get your hands on the Intersect.!" Camera flashes to Casey and Walker both looking wide eyed at the monitor then at each other.

The Fulcrum leader continues: "You can't hide Chuck Bartowski forever. We will continue to hunt him down. You should be aware now that we are broadcasting this audio feed on all NSA and CIA frequencies so whereever he is, Chuck Bartowski is hearing this too. Chuck, by the way, we also have your sister and her fiance. You have 12 hours to surrender yourself to us or we will kill each one of our captives starting with...your sister, Ellie." The transmission ends abruptly as the General and the Director are trying to respond.

Unbeknownst to Fulcrum or their captives, just sixty feet away from the command center and the holding cell stand Chuck and Bryce both looking at each other. They heard everything. Bryce looks at Chuck.

Bryce whispers: "This is why we're here Chuck. We're not going to let them do this, all right?!" He looks at his old college buddy for reassurance. Chuck just looks back at him, reloads the tranq pistols and responds.

Chuck: "They're going down!" Bryce pulls out a small pda and presses a few buttons. It's a heat recognition device showing the 13 figures in the command center, two operatives entering the holding cell walking toward four seated captives (two appear lying down) and 5 guards just outside the holding cell. He shows the screen to Chuck who looks at it intently and then nods back at Bryce.

Chuck reaches his hand out to Bryce, they shake a special fraternity handshake and Chuck says: "Let's do this! You take out the command center and I'll take care of the guards!" Bryce nods and they head down the corridor.

Chuck uses his night vision goggles and with three clean shots from his tranq pistols he takes out three of the guards who had just moved into the hallway outside the holding cell. This gives Bryce his opportunity. Bryce races up the hallway and ducks into the adjoining room to the command center. Chuck moves quickly toward the guard station.

Inside the holding cell the two Fulcrum agents have re-entered to check on their captives.

First agent: "So Agent Casey, not so tough now are you?!" He hits Casey with another tazer shot, this time from a hand held unit with not so much power. It keeps Casey on the floor unable to move. Sarah calls out to Casey but the second agent slaps his hand across her face shutting her up quickly. She regains her composure and turns looking at the Fulcrum agent with disdain and hatred.

Just then the two Fulcrum agents hear a scuffle outside. The two agents turn toward the mirror hoping to see what's going on.

Just outside Chuck Bartowski has just entered the outside room, he can see Sarah and Ellie through the one way glass, but not Devon or Casey, they must be on the floor. Chuck uses a series of karate and aikido moves to take out the two agents in the outside room. He swivels around and catches one with a kick to the face sending him flying through the glass mirror into the holding cell. Glass goes everywhere. Sarah and Ellie both turn and look back at where the mirror used to be but both see Chuck instead. As the two Fulcrum agents rush to get back through the door and attack Chuck, Seeing them he quickly pulls out the two tranq pistols and with precision spins around and hits both of them in the neck causing them to drop to the floor.

Chuck turns to see Ellie and Sarah looking back at him in disbelief. He just smiles with a Chuckish grin and says: "Let's get out of here, okay?!"

Chuck enters the holding cell and cuts them all loose. Ellie rushes to Devon's side to help him up.

Chuck walks over to Sarah, kisses her and just says: "I wasn't about to wait in the car this time!"

Sarah smiles: "I'm glad you didn't!"

Devon and Sarah help Casey up and they all leave the holding cell with Chuck leading the way. As they enter the hallway, they all hear gunfire and explosions from across the hall. Chuck looks at Sarah and says: "Bryce!"

Sarah: "Ellie, we need you to get Casey to safety. Can you help him out of here?" Ellie nods expecting Devon to go with her. She puts Casey's arm over her shoulders and starts to head out but stops.

Ellie: "Devon, come on!"

Devon: "Babe, we have got to help him, you go. I love you!"

Ellie looks back to see Chuck toss Devon a tranq gun and then the three of them all run into the command center amid gunfire and explosions.

Ellie starts to scream but their already gone, she turns and continues to try and drag Casey to safety. She only makes it to the end of the hallway and falls to the floor. Casey is just too heavy. She looks intently back at the doorway through which her fiancee, her brother and his girlfriend entered. The gunfire stops, she gasps hoping their okay. Then a figure emerges from the doorway and heads her way. She tries to make out who it is and is worried because whoever it is he' holding a gun. Through the smoke she recognizes him.

Ellie screams at him: "Bryce, is that you? I thought you were dead!" She's about to continue yelling at him when she sees three figures emerge from the doorway, its Chuck with his arm around Sarah and Devon. They're safe!

Ellie jumps up and runs over to Devon hugging him like she'll never let him go. Casey, who was supported by Ellie's shoulder has now slumped over and is lying on the floor.

Bryce leans down and helps Casey to his feet.

Bryce: "You know Casey, if you didn't already look like someone beat the crap out of you I'd shoot you for old times sake." Casey just grunts at him trying to smile.

Bryce, carrying Casey leads them out of the construction site and back through the pump station doors out in front of the Bellagio fountains. Casey begins to regain his strength and stands leaning on the wall overlooking the fountains. The group looks around them, it's the first time they knew where they were.

Chuck asks Bryce if he can use his phone and he makes a speakerphone call to General Beckman and Director Graham. Sarah and Casey just watch as Chuck addresses their superiors.

Chuck: "General Ma'am and Director Graham..." He pauses and looks at Bryce who nods okay.

Chuck continues: "our mission was successful. Fulcrum is no more."

General Beckman: "And what about Agent's Walker and Casey, are they all right?"

Chuck: "They're right here and safe. We will need a containment team right away though."

Director Graham: "Congratulations Bryce and you too Chuck, well done."

Chuck: "General, I'd like to make a request if I may...If you don't mind, I think we're all going to take a week or two off."

General Beckman hesitates then: "So be it. Check back with us in two weeks." The phone goes dead.

Sarah walks over to Bryce and Chuck. "Someday you two will have to tell me what the hell happened back there. But for now..." She grabs Chuck and gives him a very passionate kiss.

Chuck holding Sarah, looks back at the group. Seeing Ellie and Devon holding each other he smiles: "So...we are in Vegas, you two want to get married?"

Ellie: "Well, we were planning on getting married here next month, ...but..." She looks longingly at Devon.

Devon: "Babe, I think it would be awesome!"

The group makes its way over the the Elvis Wedding Chapel and everyone takes their places. Ellie the bride, Devon the Groom, Chuck as the best man and Sarah as the maid of honor. Devon tells Bryce and Casey they both can be flower boys. Although neither seems happy with their role, they are happy for the wedding couple so they just grunt to themselves.

Both Ellie and Devon adlib their vows both adding what special family and friends they had around them at this special occasion. They are pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Awesome by Elvis himself (or at least a very good impersonator), and head down the aisle. As they are about to leave the chapel Ellie looks back and tosses the bouquet. It goes right to Sarah who catches it. Ellie looks back at her and just says: "you know what that means..."

Sarah blushes and looks at Chuck. Chuck looks around at his friends and family then back at Sarah. He can't think of a better time or place. He gets down on one knee.

Chuck: "Sarah, will you marry me...right now?"

Sarah looks at Chuck, at everyone and at the Chapel. "I'd love to!"

Chuck takes her hand and they head back up the aisle. This time, Devon is the best man and Ellie is the maid of honor.

As the Elvis impersonator begins the ceremony Chuck stops him and gets out his phone. He presses a few buttons on it and hands it to Bryce who holds it up. The phone acting like a webcam films the wedding.

He looks at Sarah and says: "Morgan would kill me if he missed this."

Elvis begins: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..."


End file.
